


Helpful Friend

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flustered Sam, M/M, Multi, annoying bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky gives Sam a helping hand... in his own unique way
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Helpful Friend

You had lived next to Steve and Bucky for about a month now. They were exemplary neighbors. No noise and alway polite whenever you met them in the hallway. Since last week where you had held an apartment building mixer, they had been more than polite with you. You felt like you were gaining a couple of new friends that you loved. All in all, you couldn’t wish for anyone better than them to have moved in next door.

There was only a tiny problem. Their best friend. It wasn’t really that he was a problem. He was sweet and polite just like Bucky and Steve. He didn’t make any more noise than they did. Not really anyway, not unless the few times he had been laughing and running down the stairs with an annoyed looking Bucky hot on his tail. The first few times you had asked Steve what had happened, but when all you got was an exasperated sigh and a smile, you had realized it was nothing to worry about. 

What you did worry about though was how you seemed to turn into a fifteen-year-old girl whenever Sam Wilson appeared. You were babbling, feeling your face heat up and fleet the conversation as fast as you could, hiding behind your door. You never stopped cursing at yourself for running away either. 

In fact, you weren’t done cursing yourself today either when a knock sounded on the door you had barely just closed behind you. 

You took a deep breath opening the door and your jaw dropped. Bucky was standing outside, with Sam held kicking and swearing in a headlock. 

“Stop that. There are women present,” Bucky smirked down at his victim before looking back at you. “Well-woman.”

“What the hell Bucky?” you asked looking from one to another before your eyes landed on Steve who was standing in the doorway to his and Bucky’s apartment. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. 

“Sammy here wanted to know if you’ll have dinner with him,” Bucky smirked, letting Sam go the second the words were out. Bucky quickly jumped backward, barely avoiding the kick Sam tried to deliver to his shin. 

“Wha… What?” you stuttered and Sam’s attention was instantly on you. 

“I’m so sorry. My friend’s a complete asshole,” Sam sneered, looking back at Bucky who was now leaning against a very tired looking Steve with a smug look on his face. 

“I… erhm…” you weren’t sure what was going on. You knew Bucky wasn’t a cruel man. He wouldn’t play a joke on you like this. He had seen you stare as Sam and heard you stutter and disappear into your apartment multiple times. 

You took a deep breath closing your eyes as the men made faces at each other you weren’t even going to try and decipher. Steve and Bucky were good men, you thought as you decided to take a leap of faith. 

“So when are you picking me up tonight?” you asked and Sam’s head snapped around to look at you and Bucky pumped his fist in the air nearly taking out Steve in the process. 

“Wha.. What?” Sam stuttered, staring at you. “You wanna go? On a date I mean? With me?”

You giggled, suddenly feeling more relaxed seeing Sam this nervous and you nodded. 

“7pm sound good?” you asked, as Sam blinked at you, clearly still trying to catch up as Steve interrupted. 

“He’d love to.”

“Hell yeah, he would” Bucky grinned, making an umphf sound as Steve’s hand landed against his stomach. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” Sam finally seemed to regain some control of himself, sending you a smile that made your knees weak. 

“See you tonight then,” you smiled, closing the door to make a little victory dance, reminding yourself to bake Bucky a huge badge of pancakes tomorrow morning. 


End file.
